


you look better in the dark

by Niriiun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, blindfold, pure sin???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niriiun/pseuds/Niriiun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something new, something Akaashi had never suggested before, but that doesn't make him any less willing to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look better in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginkata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginkata/gifts).



> this is a gift for james [ginkata] I hope u enjoy this absolute mess ;v;

It was something new, something Akaashi had never suggested before, but that didn't make him any less willing to try. The idea of being bound and blindfolded, bared for his lover to see, was exciting. Now that said things were happening ...

"Hey, hey, Akaashi ..." 

There was no answer but Bokuto could hear the soft shuffle of feet on the floor. Funny, how he had never paid attention to subtle movements. Then again he never really needed to. Bokuto was the embodiment of the word _loud._ Footsteps and breathing were something he'd never had to really focus on. But with his sense of sight taken away, Bokuto could do nothing _but_ focus on those minuscule noises.

"Akaa-" A finger pressed against his lips. The sudden touch sent a tremor down his body. 

"I'm right here. I won't do anything you dislike."

Bokuto went to move his arms, wanting to touch Akaashi, but was stopped short. He'd forgotten about the fluffy handcuffs holding his arms above his head. Usually they were on Akaashi, holding him immobile and spread out before him, but today he was the one on display. Thinking about it now ... He felt a rush of anticipation.

"You know our word."

Akaashi moved his finger down to Bokuto's neck, tracing it further down to his bare chest; the only thing on him was the thin sheet covering his lower half. It lingered there for a moment, pressing gently into the skin above his heart-- which was, of course, beating quite fast. Bokuto sucked in a shaky breath when the other man finally moved away.

For a moment there was silence, the blood roaring in his ears. Akaashi had always been a quiet person, both in his words and his actions, but he always seemed to have an overwhelming presence; he wasn't on a national level team for nothing. That presence seemed to fade, however, and Bokuto couldn't make sense of where his partner had wandered off to.

His question was answered for him as a quiet buzzing graced his ears. Bokuto couldn't see what exactly it was but it didn't sound that powerful. His body jerked as a hand was placed against his thigh. A jolt of nervousness shot through his stomach but he willed it to go away, his mind racing in excitement.

Cool, vibrating plastic pressed against his right nipple. The sensation was a bit strange at first but his body quickly warmed up to it. Bokuto didn't find it as exciting as Akaashi seemed to; the stimulation wasn't there.

The idea of Akaashi being able to do whatever he wanted excited Bokuto to his core. Akaashi wouldn't hurt him, just as Bokuto wouldn't do the same. They'd been together for nearly two years now. Their bodies were as familiar to each other as their own. Without touch and sight ... It was a whole new experience for him. He trusted Akaashi enough to do this with him, to take care of his entire being, and he wished he could properly convey that; he'd never been that good with words.

Akaashi trailed the vibrator down his chest and over his stomach. The tickling sensation brought a laugh up his throat but he stopped it. He could already feel himself swelling, getting ready for what was to come. Bokuto swallowed to work the nervous feeling out of him. He pulled on the handcuffs binding him and hissed a bit at the biting metal in his wrists.

"Be careful, Kou. If I'm hurting you please tell me."

Bokuto shook his head. "I'm just excited, Keiji!"

He couldn't see it but the man was sure Akaashi was smiling.

The vibrator was back within a few seconds, running slowly up and down his right thigh. Bokuto squirmed slightly and bit his lip. Every movement sent a shock of need straight to his dick. He had never been very patient and was already near salivating. But after two years of dating, Bokuto knew Akaashi, and knew him well enough that this wasn't going to be one of their quick fucks. Akaashi liked taking things slow.

It was a quick movement, really, but it sucked the breath right out of him. The vibrator was suddenly against his dick, Bokuto arching up on the bed. A warm hand pressed against his hip and forced him back against the sheets below. Warmth bloomed in his entire body, the tips of his fingers tingling. How he wished he could thrust into the pleasure.

"Keiji-- Fuck--!"

As quickly as it started, it was over. The buzzing grew fainter and with that he knew Akaashi had wandered off. It stopped, leaving him completely clueless about his partner's location. Bokuto's chest rose and fell as he struggled to catch his breath. He waited in silence, ears straining to pick up any sort of rustle or movement. The man was so focused on the task he nearly leaped to the roof as hands pressed against his ankles.

A soft chuckle graced his ears.

Akaashi moved his hands up his legs. The action would be soothing if Bokuto wasn't aching and ready to go. 

"Keiji, please."

"I'm getting there, Kou."

Bokuto sighed sharply as hands hooked under his legs, lifting his hips. Akaashi's legs slid underneath his body and pressed against his back, acting as a prop to hold him up. Warm breath fanned across his left thigh. A gentle tongue pressed against it, the groan that left Bokuto's throat positively _sinful._

Stroke after stroke, Akaashi focused on that one patch of skin. His heart was racing in his chest and is entire body sung with excitement. Having the other man so close to his dick, so tantalizing close, and refusing to touch it made him squirm in want. Akaashi rested a hand against his right cheek and began massaging it. Each little movement, every gentle lick, every tiny brush of skin made his entire body quiver. He tugged on the handcuffs hard, but the pain only served to spur him on.

"S-stop teasing."

There was no hesitation in Akaashi's movements. The shift was fluid, practiced, and Bokuto bit back a moan as his partner's soft tongue dragged over his hole. He kept the same even strokes, driving Bokuto mad. Hands gripped his thighs to hold him open, keeping the man steady and at his mercy. With each breathy moan Akaashi seemed to linger longer before teeth dug into his ass.

"Keiji-- F-fuck ..!"

The teeth vanished and were replaced by a few apologetic licks.

Fingers lingered on either side of his hole, gently kneeding the skin around it. Bokuto felt a rush of anticipation go down his spine. They slowly worked him open before Akaashi slid his tongue inside. The noise that left his throat didn't seem like his own. It was so desperate and _needy._

Bokuto didn't even try to stifle his sounds. He couldn't really, not without his hands. Akaashi wouldn't have let him even with that though. This was a feeling he'd only ever experience once in his life and so far this was so much better. With his eyes covered, his other senses were sharper, and Bokuto felt every lick, every shiver, and Akaashi never once paused.

He almost completely missed the finger slipping into him. Bokuto whined, his arms straining as he tugged on his binds. Akaashi withdrew his tongue, the man sagging in momentary relief. He was panting, a little bit of drool running down the side of his face; Bokuto had a feeling Akaashi was in much of the same state.

"You taste amazing, Kou." The words were gentle.

"Keiji ... Nnh--"

Cold liquid drizzled onto him, sliding down with Akaashi's finger. There was a moment of quiet rustling before the sound of a cap popping echoed in his ears. Bokuto gasped at the sudden contrast; his hole twitched in response. Akaashi let his body rest flat against the bed once more, keeping his finger within. The appendage in him shifted, exploring, touching every place it could reach. Akaashi had always been a meticulous person.

This was a new experience for both of them, Bokuto recieving and Akaashi giving. It wasn't unpleasant, far from it actually, but it was _different._ Yeah, that was the word.

Akaashi spent a good amount of time getting him ready. Bokuto was a mess by the time he finished, shaking and whining at every little brush of skin. He groaned as his partner's fingers were pulled away, feeling empty. His body ached for more. If Akaashi wasn't about to give it to him he'd probably throw a fit.

Bokuto sucked in a sharp breath as the other man's dick pressed against his ass. He hesitated for a moment, letting the anticipation build in Bokuto's stomach. The man tried to roll his hips up but Akaashi's hands stopped him.

"Do you want something, Kou?"

A long groan rose from his throat. "Please, Keiji. _Please._ "

Not a second was wasted, the head of Akaashi's cock opening him up. Bokuto couldn't stop the noise that escaped him.

"A-am I hurting you? Can I keep going?"

Bokuto struggled to catch his breath but nodded. Akaashi listened to the signal and repositioned his hands, trying to get better leverage. He slowly pushed inside, Bokuto trying his hardest to loosen his muscles. It took a minute or two before his partner was settled inside him. Akaashi rolled his hips. The bound man moaned, his back arching off the bed.

Akaashi set a pace, going slow and gentle to start with. Moan after moan escaped him, Akaashi himself grunting after every other thrust. His arms strained at the handcuffs, Bokuto letting the metal dig sharply into him. He didn't really notice it until Akaashi abruptly stopped thrusting. "You're making yourself bleed. I'll undo them."

Bokuto was glad when the metal fell away but he didn't take off the blindfold. He rubbed at his wrists for a moment before reaching out for one of Akaashi's hands. They met, lacing together. "Please," he whispered.

Akaashi immediately understood. He rolled his hips, thrusting into Bokuto's body. The movements were gentle and loving, each one sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. Bokuto felt overwhelmed, his free hand twisting in the sheets. Akaashi wrapped his other hand around his dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts. After being rimmed for so long and getting fucked for the first time in a while ... He barely lasted ten minutes.

"K-keiji, I can't--"

Lips pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead. "Come for me, Kou." The words fanned out across his skin.

Bokuto's entire body seized up, his dick swelling as warm fluid dripped against his stomach. "Ah ..-Mmn, Keiji ..."

"I'm here." Akaashi's lips slid over his own, swallowing the moans escaping him. His hips didn't stop moving, the gentle pace shifting to faster and harder. He pulled away, instead burying his face in Bokuto's neck. His arms wrapped around Akaashi's shoulders. "Kou, kou." The sound of his name on those lips was positively _sinful._ He loved it.

"Fuck--" Akaashi rarely swore; it sounded great, honestly. The other man's hips pressed flush against him, falling still. Bokuto couldn't feel him come but he did feel how much Akaashi was shaking. 

He pulled the blindfold off, wanting to see the way he looked. Akaashi's eyes were closed, pulled tight at the edges, and his mouth was open slightly. A thin trail of saliva had run down the side of his jaw. The sight was something Bokuto wasn't likely to forget anytime soon. Akaashi gasped before lowering himself onto Bokuto's chest, shaking against him. He ran his fingers through the other man's hair. "You were great, Keiji; thank you."

Akaashi's breath was warm against his chest. A finger pressed into his skin, tracing the scar near his left collarbone. "Thank you for letting me try that."

"Of course, of course!" His chest puffed out a little. "I'll always be the best whether I'm on top or the bottom!"

"Oh be quiet."

Bokuto smiled, staring down at his sleepy lover with equally as sleepy eyes. In that moment, there was nothing more he wanted. Well, except maybe a batch of cheese fries.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my writing has only gotten worse these last few months :') I apologize for this tragedy


End file.
